Good and Broken
by zefronfan91
Summary: Jake promises he will come back when he is a changed person, what if sooner than you think. Miley and Jake want to be together, with everything stopping them. Wll Miley ever get her Zombie Slayer or was it meant to be.
1. Detention

**Chapter 1 - Detention**

Miley, Lilly and Oliver were walking to history class. Lilly and Oliver were looking at each other with a look Miley had never seen before. Lilly walked off and shouted to Miley ''I going to go to the toilet'' Oliver followed Lilly and Miley saw Oliver run up to her and holded her hand and Lilly kissed him

As Miley sat down in History class and saw Lilly and Oliver walked in smiling and sit down in there seats. Miley tapped Lilly on her shoulder and whispered '' what going with you and Oliver''

''Nothing'' whispered Lilly. The teacher heard Miley and Lilly whispering and shouted ''Miss Truscott and Miss Stewart, detention today''. Miley gave Lilly I am sorry look.

Oliver turned round and passed Lilly a note ''Looks like our date tonight is off'' Lilly wrote back ''Sorry Ollie, tomorrow we will go to the movies'' and passed the note to Oliver. Oliver turned round and smiled at her. The class finished and everyone walked out apart from Miley, Lilly and Oliver. Miley walked to her locker and Lilly and Oliver walked to the wall. ''We should tell Miley about us'' said Oliver

''We will tell her soon'' said Lilly

''But she will find it difficult'' said Oliver ''besides she a still bit upset about Jake leaving''

Lilly kissed Oliver and said ''we will tell her soon''

Miley was getting her books from her locker and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned round and saw Jake. Jake smiled at her and Miley smiled back

''So how are things Miley'' asked Jake

''Good, been quiet without you'' said Miley

''Yeah, it been quiet on set without you too'' said Jake. Miley gave him a funny looked and Jake told her ''Well you know what I mean''

''Yeah I missed you'' said Miley

''Me too'' said Jake. Jake hugged Miley and nearly kissed her but Miley pulled away and told him ''Not yet Jake, please, can we be friends first''

Lilly and Oliver were walking to the lockers and saw Miley and Jake. Lilly walked over to Miley and whispered in her ear ''can we talk'' Miley looked at Jake and Jake looked back and smiled and asked ''Mile, can we meet up later''

''Jake, I meant what I said'' said Miley

''As a friend, a friend date'' said Jake

''I got detention'' said Miley

''Oh tomorrow then'' said Jake

''I look forward to it'' said Miley

''Bye guys'' said Jake walking away

Oliver ran up to Lilly and Miley and smiled at Lilly. Miley looked at Lilly knowing love was in the air and said ''so Lilly, what did you want to talk about''

''Um, I don't know how to put this'' said Lilly scared.

Oliver interrupted ''we, me and Lilly are dating''

Miley looked at them and smiled and said ''I knew it''. Lilly and Oliver looked at Miley amazed ''How do you know'' asked Lilly

Miley replied scared ''Um, I saw you and Oliver kissing''

''Oh that's good'' said Lilly

Lilly, Oliver and Miley were walking to detention and saw the history class and Lilly and Miley walked into detention and Oliver kissed Lilly and said ''See ya later''. Lilly and Miley sat in there seats unhappy and sighed.

The history teacher told Miley and Lilly to be quiet while he left the room and Lilly turned round to Miley.

''So you and Jake'' said Lilly smiling

''No, we are friends'' said Miley surprised

''Come on Mile, you totally like him'' said Lilly

''I like him'' said Miley. Lilly smiled ''as a friend'' Miley told her

''Ok'' said Lilly smiling as she turned around

Miley sat there thinking about her and Jake thinking she gave Jake enough chances, but maybe one more chance wouldn't hurt, would it.


	2. The Emmy

**Chapter 2 - The Emmy**

Miley walked home with Lilly and Oliver who was holding hands and hugging. Miley walked through her front door and put her bag on the couch and Robby Ray came in and saw Lilly and Oliver holding hands and said ''Sweet doggies, Lil and Ollie together''

Lilly and Oliver looked at each other and smiled. Miley walked over to the fridge and shouted ''want a soda'' to Lilly and Oliver. Oliver and Lilly both replied yes and Miley got the sodas and gave them a soda and sat down and turned on the TV.

Miley saw Jake on the TV on an interview show and listen to it.

''So Jake, how are things going with Miley''

''Um, we broke up, she wanted a regular guy, she wanted the other side of me I couldn't see. So I left and promise I would return when I changed, I own it to her'' replied Jake. Miley sat there staring at the screen and smiled and looked at the door and saw Jake and screamed

''Miley, what's the matter'' said Lilly concerned

''Nothing, I am fine'' said Miley

Miley got up and answered the door and Jake came in and sat down next to Lilly and Miley followed and asked ''What are you doing here Jake, I thought we were meeting tomorrow''

''Um, I guess I just wanted to see you'' said Jake sweetly. Lilly looked at Miley and mouthed ahh at her and Oliver looked at Lilly and smiled.

Miley, Lilly and Oliver walked into school and saw Jackson flirting with a girl and said ''Yeah, I know Hannah Montana, I could get you a backstage ticket''.

Miley pulled Jackson from the girl and pushed him over to Lilly and Oliver and Miley said to Jackson ''you can't use Hannah to get a date''

Miley pulled a serious face and Jackson pulled a sad puppy dog face.

Lilly couldn't help and put in the sarcastic comment ''Miley, he has to use Hannah, how else can he get a girlfriend''.

Jackson pulled a fake laugh at Lilly.

Jackson walked over to the girl and Jake walked passed and waved at Jackson and Jackson looked at Jake with so much hate.

Jake walked over to Miley and said ''I swear your brother hates me''

''I guess he hates that you left me'' said Miley.

Jake goes up to hug Miley and whispered in her ear ''I promised I will never leave you again''

Miley smiled and hugged Jake back and Jake asked Miley ''so what do you want to do tonight, Miley''.

''Um, you can come round mine'' Miley replied.

''Ok, I will see you at 5'' said Jake ''see you later guys''

''Bye Jake'' said Miley sweetly

Jake waved at Miley and walked off to his class. Lilly asked Miley if Jake coming over was a date and Miley replied no.

Miley walked home and Robby Ray was waiting for her and said ''Miley, I have news''.

Miley was waiting for a response but he didn't tell her so she said ''what''.

Robby Ray's face was filled with so much happiness and told her ''Hannah Montana won an Emmy for best singer''.

Miley was so happy you can see it from her face and said ''what, when''

Robby Ray told Miley ''tonight the rehearsal, 9:00 down here, so be ready for 8:30''.

Miley couldn't believe what happen, her date with Jake was tonight, she couldn't blow him off, but the Emmy was hers, she has waited her whole entire life to win an Emmy. Jake can wait, can't he?


	3. The Nearly Kiss

**Chapter 3 - The Nearly Kiss**

Miley walked up to her room and phoned Jake. The phone kept ringing.

Miley face went all unhappy and the phone told her to leave a message. The most exciting thing in the world was happening but Miley was unhappy, she wanted to tell Jake but she didn't want to break the date with Jake, it was a friend date so he wouldn't mind would he.

Miley tried to ring Jake and he answered but she didn't know how to tell him she just burst it out

''Hi Jake'' Miley said to her phone

''Hi Mile'' said Jake back

''I got some news about tonight'' Miley told him

''Yeah'' said Jake

''Hannah won a Emmy, the award show rehearsal is tonight, so I'' said Miley

''That great, we can move our date to now'' said Jake

''So it a date'' said Miley happy

''I mean our friend date'' said Jake uneasy

''Ok, see you in a min'' said Miley happy

Miley put down the phone and started to get ready and Robby Ray came in and hugged her. Miley stood there confused and then hugged him back ''what that for Dad''

''I can't believe my little girl is going to win a Emmy, it seems like yesterday that you become a singer'' said Robby Ray in-a-I-can't-believe-your-grown-up voice

''Dad'' said Miley

''I know, I am being a overprotected Dad'' said Robby Ray

''Yeah, but you're my Dad'' said Miley hugging him

''I will leave you to get ready, Jake at the door by the way'' said Robby Ray

''I only phoned him 10 minutes ago'' said Miley

Miley walked downstairs and saw Jackson giving Jake a lecture about protecting his little sister and if he hurts her he will hurt him. Miley couldn't believe what Jackson was doing.

Miley walked over to Jake and sat next to him and said ''Come on Jake, let get away from my brother''.

Jackson stared at Jake and said ''Remember what I said, if you hurt her''. Jake backed away from Jackson and followed Miley to her room and sat down her bed and Jake sat next to her.

''Your brothers scares me'' Jake told Miley

'' How'' said Miley confused

''He said he would kill me if I hurt you'' said Jake scared

''Don't worry, he wouldn't hurt you, beside what happened to Jake Ryan, the boy who isn't scared of anything'' said Miley sarcastic

''But Leslie is'' said Jake

'' I can't believe your name is Leslie'' said Miley

''I know, it's a girl name, you didn't tell anyone, did you'' said Jake

''If you can't the whole school as no one'' said Miley. Jake looked at Miley scared and Miley said ''only joking, nobody knows apart from Dad''

''That's ok then'' said Jake. Jake went to kiss Miley but Jackson walked in and starred at Jake with so much hate and shouted ''Get away from my sister''.

Miley stared at Jackson with an evil look.

''Miley, I am doing this for you'' said Jackson.

Jake walked to the door and looked at Miley and said ''I will see you tomorrow at school''

Miley waved at Jake and Jake left the room and Miley stared at Jackson and asked ''Why Jackson''.

Jackson stared at the ground and said ''Miley, I don't want to see him hurt you again, he is gonna hurt you again''

''How do you know that, he might surprise you'' said Miley

''He hurt you before, Mile, he….I just want to protect you'' said Jackson with a big brother smile.

''He promised he will come back when he has changed and he did Jackson, ok, just let me live my life'' said Miley

''Ok, just be careful'' said Jackson hugging Miley. Miley hugged Jackson back and Jackson left the room and Miley sat there thinking about Jake, if what Jackson said was true, maybe Jake will hurt her again maybe he did changed, she could give him a chance, he is the one for her.


	4. Meeting Mrs Ryan

**Chapter 4 - Meeting Mrs Ryan**

Miley walked to school and saw Jake sitting down at the tables on his own. Lilly and Oliver came over to Miley. Miley walked over to Jake and sat down next to him.

''Hi Jake'' said Miley smiling

''Hi Mile'' said Jake

''Sorry about last night'' said Miley

''We can make it up now'' said Jake nearly kissing Miley but Lilly and Oliver came over.

''We are not interrupting are we'' said Oliver

''Ya think, you doughnut'' said Miley. Miley stared at Jake and Jake smiled at Miley and put his hand under the table and Miley grabbed hold of it.

Miley walked over to her lockers and Lilly came over to Miley ''so you and Jake'' said Lilly smiling.

Miley stared at Lilly and said ''No, we are just friends''.

Lilly stared at Miley with you-know-you-are-more-than-friends look.

Miley closed the lockers. Lilly walked off and sat next to Oliver. Lilly and Oliver kissed.

Jake sat there wondering what was going on, when he left Lilly and Oliver was just friends. ''So when did you two start dating''

''About one month'' said Lilly

''Long time'' said Jake. Miley walked back to the table and sat next to Jake and put her books on the table. Jake turned to Miley and passed her a note ''can we meet up later''

Miley wrote back ''Yep, where do you want to go''

Miley passed the note to Jake and he wrote back ''you could come round mine'' Jake passed the note to Miley and Miley read it and smiled at Jake

Jake and Miley walked to Jake house and Miley stood in amazement at the house with the gates, the flowers.

Jake looked at Miley and said ''Come on'' and smiled at her.

Miley walked in through the gates and waved at all the people and stood at the door and the butler stood waiting for Miley to come in. ''Jake, your house is….wow'' said Miley looking at all the stuff and rooms and furniture.

''Yeah, I get lost in my house sometimes'' said Jake.

A little girl came running in and ran up to Jake and Jake picked her up and she waved at Miley ''is this Miley'' said the little girl and Jake put her down and she ran up to Miley and she hugged her ''are you Jake girlfriend'' said the girl

''Um, I don't know'' said Miley.

Jake smiled at Miley and then looked at Mollie and said ''Come on Mol, go and play''.

Mollie ran off and Miley smiled ''is that your sister''

''Yeah, I also got a brother, Sebastian'' said Jake. Jake went to kiss Miley but Jake Mom walked in. Jake Mom walked over to Miley and shook her hand and asked ''Are you Miley''.

Miley stood there and nodded her head. Jake Mom lead Miley and Jake to the kitchen and told them to sit down and she put some dinner on the table and shouted ''Mollie, Sebastian''.

Miley stared at Jake and Jake smiled. Mrs Ryan asked ''are you two going out''

Jake stared at Miley and sat down next to Miley.

Miley stared at the food and said ''this food looks amazing''.

Mrs Ryan asked ''don't you Mom ever cook for you''

Miley nearly stared to cry and Jake put his hand on her shoulder ''Um, my Mom…um…died four years ago''.

Mrs Ryan stared at Miley with an I-can't-believe-I-just-said-that-look and said ''I am sorry, Miley''

''It's ok, my Dad raises me, he is just like my Mom and Dad'' said Miley

''Her Dad is Robby Ray'' said Jake

''Robby Ray is your Dad, he used to be my favorite singer before he left the industry'' said Mrs Ryan

''Yeah, Dad a good singer'' said Miley

''And so are you, Miss Montana'' said Mrs Ryan

Jake stared at Miley and Miley stared at Mrs Ryan. Miley had a shocked look on her face. ''Don't worry, Jake told me, he was so surprised'' said Mrs Ryan.

Jake got up and got Miley by the hand and walked into the living room and Miley and Jake sat down. ''Your Mom is nice'' said Miley.

''Yeah, she is'' said Jake. Jake went to kiss Miley but Mollie came running in. Jake had an angry look on his face. Mollie went up and hugged Miley,

Miley couldn't believe what was happened, she couldn't get one second alone with him. Jake was perfect boy for her but she had to share him with the world. Maybe she could learn to share.


	5. Hannah and Jake Are Dating

**Chapter 5 - Hannah and Jake Are Dating**

Miley walked to school the next day and saw Jake walked over to him. Jake and Miley sat down on the table. Miley got her bag out and got her phone out. Jake looked at Miley and asked her ''Are you ok''

''We are never gonna get anytime alone'' said Miley

''So, we are alone now, so let's make the most of it'' said Jake leaning into kiss Miley but Lilly and Oliver came over. Lilly and Oliver sat down and Lilly got out her books and put them on the table.

Miley had a fed up look on her face. Oliver saw her face and said ''were we interrupting anything''. Miley couldn't believe what he said and told him ''No, everyone keeps interrupting us, so I am used to it'' said Miley angry.

Miley walked off and Lilly followed her. ''Miley'' shouted Lilly. Lilly ran to Miley and grabbed hold of Miley arm. ''What'' said Miley. Lilly looked at Miley. Miley goes and sit down on the steps and Lilly followed and Miley said ''me and Jake never spend any quality time together, somebody always there'' said Miley

''Miley, he is Jake everyone always follows him, you knew that when you started dating before'' said Lilly

''Yeah, Jake belongs to the world, I never thought that I would have to share my boyfriend with the world'' said Miley

''Yeah, I have Oliver all to myself, lucky me'' said Lilly. Miley looked at Lilly and hugged her. ''What happening to you and Smoking Ocken'' said Miley.

''Nothing, he is just…not himself'' said Lilly

''Why'' said Miley

''I miss his dorky ways'' said Lilly. Miley and Lilly started laughing and walk off.

Miley walks home and saw Robby Ray really excited. Jackson is sitting the corner, knowing what was going to happen. ''Are you ready' said Robby Ray with so much excitement. ''What for'' said Miley unaware what was going on

''the award show, the Emmy'' said Robby Ray.

''I completely forgot about that'' said Miley. Miley walked off to her room and called Lilly. Miley started to get ready when she heard a knock on her window. She looked out on to the deck and saw Jake.

She ran downstairs forgetting her wig was on. She went out to the deck and sat down next to him. ''So Miley, what do you want to do tonight'' said Jake

''I have the Emmy show tonight'' said Miley

''Ohh yeah, I completely forgot about that'' said Jake

''Do you wanna do something tomorrow'' said Miley

''Yeah, that would be cool'' said Jake. Jake leans into kiss Miley. A paparazzi came behind the brushes and takes a photo of them and said ''Hannah and Jake together, that would make me lots of money''.

Miley didn't know what happened and told him ''um, we are friends, just friends''. The paparazzi man just looked at Miley and Jake and said ''Um, yeah, friends kiss, I bet your girlfriend Miley is angry'' said Paparazzi.

The paparazzi walked off and Miley looked at Jake and said ''OMG, everyone is going to think Hannah and Jake are dating. Miley walked into her house and Jake followed her and she sat down and Jake starred at Miley. ''Jake, I have to go, the award show'' said Miley. Jake hugged Miley and left the room.

Miley wondered what the papers will say. She was so close to kissing him, maybe they weren't supposed to be together, and maybe they were just supposed to be friends.


	6. Miley, It Over

**Chapter 6 - Miley, it****'****s over**

Miley sat on the couch angry and Robby Ray came and sat down next to her and said ''Are you ready for the Emmy, bud''. Miley walked off angry and went to her room and sat down on her bed. Robby Ray followed her and sat down next to her and asked ''what's the matter, bud''. Miley looked at him and said ''Dad, I don't understand boys''.

Robby Ray hugged her and told him ''Jake''. Miley hugged him back and said ''Yeah, every time I go to kiss him, someone comes''. Robby Ray looked at Miley and told her ''you've kissed him''.

Miley got up and walked over to her dressing table and said ''Yes and no and I don't think, I will ever kiss him again''. Robby Ray looked at Miley and said ''Maybe you two weren't meant to be together, it is like I said before, Jake isn't the guy''

Miley looked at Robby Ray and smiled and said ''But the Jake is the guy for me, I know it, maybe I am not the right girl for him'' Robby Ray hugged her and told her ''There a lot of guys out there who want to date Hannah Montana''. Miley looked at her Dad upset and said ''who wants to date Miley then''. Robby Ray walked away knowing he is upsetting his daughter more.

Jake phoned Miley and Miley answered it and smiled and said ''I can't seem to get away from you, can I''. Jake replied back ''No, Miley, I wanna talk to you''

Miley said sarcastic ''Well that's why you phoned me''. Jake said ''Um, I think…we should…break…up''.

Miley nearly started crying and said ''Ok, but why Jake'' Jake cried on the phone ''It is just, I don't think we belong together, every time we go to kiss, somebody stops us, it fate, Mile, I am sorry''.

Miley cried on the phone and said '' No, I understand, it cool, it has been good, I guess it a goodbye, bye Jake'' Miley hung up the phone.

Jake turned to his older brother Sebastian and his eyes filled with tears. Sebastian looked at Jake and said ''Jake, it's cool, you would see her at school''. Jake looked at a picture of him and Miley and said ''But she is the one, the one I was going to love forever, she told me something she wouldn't tell anyone but she told me''.

Sebastian looked at Jake and told him ''and you told your secret, Leslie''. Jake looked at Sebastian angry and said ''I told you to never call me that''. ''Ok sorry, what was the secret then'' said Sebastian.

Jake looked at Sebastian with an I-don't-think-I-am-allowed-to-tell-you-look and said ''Ok, um, you promise you won't tell anyone, um Miley is Hannah Montana''. Jake started to cry when he mentioned Miley name. Sebastian looked at Jake and said ''It for the best mate, you two will be better apart''

Miley sat on the bed with tears in her eyes and Jackson came in and said ''I told you he would hurt you again and he did''. Miley turned around to face Jackson and said ''is this supposed to be a pep talk, cause it isn't very good''.

Jackson went and hugged Miley. Miley looked at Jackson and said ''Come on Jackson, I got to get ready for the Emmy's''. Jackson left the room and Miley dried her eyes and put her make up.

Miley walked downstairs and Lilly and Oliver were waiting downstairs. Miley went up to Lilly and Lilly hugged her and asked ''Are you ok''.

Miley looked at Lilly and said ''Yep, I plan on having fun tonight''. Lilly and Miley went and sat next to Oliver and said ''Jake an idiots, he doesn't deserve you, he doesn't deserve to talk to you''.

Miley looked at Oliver angry and told him ''Jake isn't a idiot, ok, lets just get going to the Emmy's'

All of the gang left the house. Miley sat in the limo wondering why Jake broke up with her, maybe he was right about their relationship, they don't belong together, maybe their relationship was no go. Maybe they could still be friends


	7. Just Friends

**Chapter 7 - Just Friends**

Miley walked to school the next day with Lilly and Oliver. Miley went to her locker and got all the pictures of her and Jake and put them in the bin. Lilly came over to Miley and said ''Miley, what are you doing''.

Miley looked at Lilly and said ''I just think it would be easier if I do this''. Lilly hugged Miley and said ''It's for the best, at least you won't have to share your new boyfriend with the world''. Miley looked at Lilly and said ''I guess your right''

Miley walked over the tables and saw Jake. Jake smiled at Miley but Miley turned around and Jake walked over to Miley and sat down to her. Miley still wouldn't turn around and Jake said ''Miley please say something to me''.

Miley turned around and said ''Jake, please don't, I am trying to get on with my life, I am trying to forgot you''. Jake tried to hug Miley but she pulled away. ''Can we be friends'' asked Jake. Miley stared at Jake and replied ''no'' and walked away. Jake sat there upset.

Miley walked over to Lilly and started to cry. Lilly hugged Miley and said ''did you see Jake''. Miley sat on the steps and replied ''yes''. Lilly came and sat down to Miley and said ''you know it would be hard, didn't you''.

Oliver came over and tried to talk to Miley. Miley walked off and walked in to class and sat down at her table and the teacher came over and had a go at Miley. Miley walked out and saw Lilly and looked at Jake sitting there ''you know you want to talk to him'' said Lilly

''I don't'' said Miley starring at Jake

''Ok, come on let's sit down'' said Lilly walking over to the table with Miley. Jake come over and sat down the opposite side of Miley.

''Hi Miley'' said Jake

''Hi Jake'' said Miley upset

''Do you want to talk about it'' said Jake

''Jake, all the talking is done, you broke up with me, so it ok'' said Miley

Miley walked off and Jake followed her. Miley ran off and Jake grabbed hold of her arm ''Jake, please'' said Miley. Jake looked at Miley and said ''Just let me talk, please''. Miley went and sat down on the steps and said ''ok then''.

Jake sat down next to Miley and explained everything. Miley said ''so your older brother told you to break up with me''. Jake stood up and walked over to the water fountain and said ''yes, Miley, please can we be friends, cause not having you in my life isn't worth living'' Miley went up and hugged Jake and said ''yes''.

Miley and Jake walked back to the table and sat down and Lilly looked at Miley. Amber and Ashley walked to Miley and got a newspaper out and Amber said in her popular voice ''Looks like Hannah Montana has got your man''

''She can have him'' said Miley

''But he is Jake Ryan'' said Ashley

''It doesn't matter, he broke up with me'' said Miley. Amber and Ashley looked at Miley and done their little routine. Miley looked at Amber and Ashley and said ''would you two just grow up, nobody likes you''. Amber and Ashley walked off upset and walked into the wall.

Jake grabs Miley by the hand and walks over to the wall. Jake kissed Miley and said ''Being friends isn't enough''. Miley said ''Ok, then you need to a little more''

Miley kissed Jake.

Lilly walked over and saw Jake and Miley kissing.

Miley looked at Lilly and Lilly walked over to her and said ''Man, you showed Amber and Ashley up''

Miley looked at Lilly and said ''It was great, I had fun, actually''. Lilly looked at Miley and Jake and asked ''Are you two together'' Miley looked at Jake and said ''I don't know''. Jake looked at Miley and said ''Yes, we are''. Miley looked at Jake and smiled.

Lilly and Oliver are still together and Miley and Jake still have their ups and downs but still together. The whole Hannah and Jake thing is over. Amber and Ashley are nicer now, well as nice as they can be, so all in all, everyone good and happy and Miley and Jake convinced everyone they do belong together.


End file.
